Encounters Of The Best Kind
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Sly and Carmelita have a moment in Monaco that escalades to something further.
1. Chapter 1

Encounters Of The Best Kind

_A/N: Aite, not quite sure if this one will be a one shot or not. Depends what kind of mood I'm in. The inspiration for this story actually came from another story that was here for a few months in early 2005 then disappeared. I think it was called "Seduction". It was a very well written story but unfortunately died off just after the second chapter. I just remembered it a few days ago and thought maybe I'll give a story like that a try. "Seduction" was planned to be a lemon but my story will not. But it will have a steamy moment or two with innuendo and some strong language so I decided to put it in the M section._

_Oh ya, the story is a different take on a scene in the first Sly Cooper comic. I'm not sure how you get it but it is on the internet. There's a Slovakia version and an English one. Anyway, this takes place after Sly stole the Venus De Whalo from Ms. D'Oinkeau and Dimitri in Monaco. Some of the dialogue is taken from the comic. Happy Reading!_

_Sly Cooper, Carmelita and all other characters belong to Sucker Punch. The comic was written by Dev Madan and Nate Fox._

Carmelita looked around the deserted street, searching for some kind of clue. The noise from Dimitri's party loomed in the background, reminding the Inspector of what other justice had to be served that night.

"_Once I find Cooper, that color-blind, fashion disaster is next for all those forged paintings."_

A cool breeze flowed from the sky and ruffled Carmelita's fur, causing her to pull her jacket tighter. Unfortunately for her, the tight black dress she was wearing didn't provide much warmth. Ignoring the slight chill, she pulled out a tape recorder from her pocket. Clicking the record button she began to explain the situation.

"We know that the perpetrator, one Sly Cooper, entered the property through the skylight. But how he got up there still remains a mystery."

Turning her flashlight on, Carmelita began to slowly make her way through the streets. From the way Sly escaped, it appeared that he was heading toward the harbor. A short while later, She came to a bridge overlooking the ocean, the moon full and hovering directly in above it. If she hadn't been so occupied with chasing Cooper than she would have stopped to take in the breathtaking view. In fact she would take the time to do a lot of things.

Carmelita's thought moved away from the case for a brief moment to shine on her personal endeavors. Being the top officer at Interpol put a lot of pressure on her. She rarely had time for a private life or a life at all. Having fun wasn't a foreign concept to her but wasn't the top priority on her day off schedules. Another thing the vixen didn't believe in. Crime doesn't take days off and neither does she. She admit's she's a hard ass. With the kind of scum out there someone has to be. Granted, it earned her nicknames she didn't much care for. Old Ironsides, The Ice Witch, etc. And the mostly came from her fellow officers. Usually male officers.

There hasn't been a single male officer at Interpol who hasn't put the moves on her and been rejected. Carmelita knew what they wanted from her. Not love, companionship or affection. Just a night of straight up fucking. Like she was some porn star of every man's fantasy. She didn't care what they called her. They were just steamed that they could never have her. But not to say she never has had any boyfriends. She has had her fair share but they usually never last long due to her hectic work schedule and not to mention her obsession with Sly Cooper.

The root of her problems.

Being called names by jealous co workers and out casted is something she can take from them. But losing respect is another. Before the Cooper Case, things were still pretty much the same. Carmelita was bashed for being an up tight, cold hearted witch but was praised as an officer who knew how to uphold the law. But when the ten second incident on top of Clockwerk's volcano lair occurred, every thing went down hill from there.

She doesn't know who started it but rumors started to circulate around Interpol about the Inspector and the Thief. Rumors that suggested Carmelita and Cooper have been meeting, playing their own game of Cops and Robbers between the bed sheets. They were starting to question her intentions as a cop. It angered her beyond words that anyone would think she would want to feel up that no good thief.

Even if he was rather sexy.

Carmelita shook her head, wondering where that thought came from. Ignoring it as she had done so many times before, she focused back on the task at hand.

"The suspect seems to have exited through the service doors and made his way towards the waterfront." She said into her tape recorder. Pointing the flashlight to the ground, she saw a set of tire marks. Bending down and tracing her gloved fingers across it, things became more clear.

"By the tracks left behind, it appears he wasn't working alone." Cooper's friends obviously were waiting for him as they always do. _"How is it no one ever spots that van? How can you miss a teched out van with Cooper's symbol on the front and back, with a pink hippo behind the wheel?"_

But it was impressive. Even Carmelita admitted that. Turning off her recorder, she spoke to herself, "I've got to hand it to him, the guy is talented. It's a shame he isn't working for the police." Unknown to the vixen, a familiar shadow was looming behind her. The figure dropped down from his perch as silent as a ghost, calling out,

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

Carmelita whirled around to find Sly Cooper right behind her. Quicker than a cobra ready to strike, she pulled out her Shock Pistol from her purse. But Sly was faster. Before Carmelita could even squeeze the trigger, Sly knocked it out of her hands with his cane. She took a swing at him, which the raccoon ducked and side stepped behind her. Before she knew it, Sly wrapped his cane around her, pinning her arms down and pressing her back tightly against his chest.

"Besides, if we were working on the same side, we'd never have these intimate rendezvous...which you know I adore." Sly whispered in her pierced ear. Carmelita struggled valiantly against Sly's hold but to no avail. The thief was stronger than she thought.

"You had better let go of me Ringtail or I will make you suffer the worst kinds of pain imaginable." She hissed. Sly grinned at her threat. He couldn't see her face but always knew she looked cute when she was angry.

"Oh, come now Carmelita. Why would such a pretty mouth say such dirty things?"

"Because that's all crooks like you understand."

Sly chuckled, "Still think I'm the same as every other criminal you encounter on a day to day basis, hmm?"

Carmelita turned her head trying to get a look at him. "You all break the law, therefore you're all the same." She stopped struggling. Wasting her energy wasn't going to do anything to help her. Calling for help seem to be out of the question as the streets looked deserted. That and she knew she could handle this on her own. She would just have to wait for him to let up just a bit then strike. But Sly didn't plan on easing up anytime soon. He looked down seeing her dress and smiled.

"I must say Miss Fox, you look absolutely ravishing. Not that you don't any other day but tonight you certainly took my breath away."

Sly enjoyed watching her stride down the alleyway, looking for clues. The way the dress hugged those luscious curves sent chills up his spine. The way her hair was done up, showing off that gorgeous face. Her whole figure was a sight to behold, from that perfectly large bosom to those grip-able hips, right down to her slender legs. She was an angel with a devil's body.

"Let me go and I'll do it again, this time for good." Carmelita mumbled. Sighing, Sly leaned his muzzle in close to her ear.

"Why do this to each other Carmelita?" He whispered, pressing her tighter against him.

"What the hell are you talking about Ringtail?" She said back to him. The way Sly had her against him made her feel pissed that she couldn't do anything but at the same time...made her feel rather warm. The kind of warmth you receive when the one you love strokes your thigh and kisses your neck.

"_Christ girl! What's wrong with you? He's a goddam thief!" _Her mind screamed. Carmelita didn't even want to think about the possibility of being aroused by Cooper. Sly smirked,

"Please Carm, your can do better than that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. These bottled up emotions, extreme sexual tension. Why fight it? There's so much we can do for each other."

He whispered the last part into her ear so softly it sent a shiver through her whole body. The warmth started to increase, making Carmelita very uneasy. There was always something about Cooper that made her uneasy. Every time he stared at her and flashed that cocky smile from a rooftop, outlined by the moon, it stopped her in her tracks for just a moment.

There was always this little voice inside her occasionally speaking up, about how Sly is different from other criminals and how handsome he was. It drove Carmelita crazy that even a small part of her could be attracted to him. But it didn't stop the feeling she was having now.

"_STOP IT."_ She ordered her body. She had to get out of his grip. But the raccoon's hold was tighter than before. It seemed that he had even moved his arms to more of a hugging position.

"You delusional Cooper. There's no way in this world or the next I would fuck a no good crook like you. Besides, I'm sure there a lot of whore's on the street that will gladly take you. That's what your known for, right? A Lady killer?" She cursed at him, pushing whatever warmth she was feeling of her mind.

"I've had a few girlfriends but none of them can compare to you." Sly cooed in her other ear. The voluptuous vixen snorted in response.

"Please Ringtail, I know your kind. The moment you've banged some chick like she was some object for your own selfish reasons, your gone the next day."

"No."

Came the harsh whisper from Sly's lips, gripping her rather forcefully. Carmelita was actually worried he might do something. Seconds later, he relaxed his grip but still tight enough to keep her restrained. His calm and cool voice flowed back into her ear,

"No Carmelita. That's not me and you know it. Women should be treated with the utmost respect and dignity. Anyone man who hits a woman or treats her like some sex toy isn't even a man."

Sly's words echoed in Carmelita's brain. Deep down, she knew that wasn't the kind of man he was. He's always shown her nothing but respect and even kindness. For a brief moment she thought she should apologize.

"Your so beautiful..." Cooper mused, brushing his chin across the back of her neck. That brief moment of contact caused Carmelita to suck in a breath, her chest heaving upwards suddenly. She cursed herself, hoping Sly didn't notice. He had but didn't say a word. His smile just grew even larger.

"I know what kind of crap you have to put up with at work Carmelita." He said, causing her to try and look at him again. "What would you know?" She sneered softly, not in the mood to discuss her joyless work life.

"I know you don't get the respect you deserve. I've been chased by every cop at Interpol and you're the only one who's never given up. You should be Chief with all that work effort you do. But instead your working late into the night, falling asleep at your desk." Sly informed her.

"...How did you know that?" The Inspector queried. "Let's just say when I needed to have a break, I come and watch my favorite officer hard at work. A scene more beautiful than a sunset over the Eiffel Tower." The thief admitted. Carmelita felt rather flattered as the heat rushed to her cheeks. She thanked God that Sly wasn't able to see it.

"You're an amazing woman Carmelita. I've never known someone with such determination and strong sense of right and wrong. And to top it off, you're the sexiest vixen I've ever seen." Sly added with a slight chuckle. Carmelita's stomach was doing flip flops. Years of pent up emotions were starting to emerge. So many times she has resisted his charm only for him to come back with more, making it harder for her not to be delighted any time he complimented her. The way he put himself on the line for his friends and even her, confusing her black and white view on him. And even she couldn't deny the heat that came to her face when looking upon that handsome face. She started to lean back into his embrace. His hot breath tickling the fur on her neck threatened to cause a moan to escape her lips.

Feeling her starting to give in, Sly took it up a notch. He slowly started to plant soft kisses on her neck. He wanted to take her right there in the middle of the street but kept his primal lust under control. Carmelita felt her legs getting weak. Cooper really knew what he was doing and it felt so good. She closed her eyes and started to grind her hips against Sly's lap. Her eyes shot open, realizing what she was doing.

"Stop it Cooper or I'll crack your skull open and bring you up on sexual assault charges." She said in a shaky voice. But Sly didn't stop. He continued and said, "If you were really going to do that, you would have done so already. It's not like I'm holding you back."

Carmelita looked down and saw that Cooper no longer had her arms pinned down. During their little moment, Sly let go of her and had his arms wrapped around her waist without her even noticing.

"_Now! Get away and get your Shock Pistol!"_ Her mind screamed at her. But her body refused to listen. It just stood in place as Carmelita wasn't sure what to do. Sly nibbled the pointy tip of her ear, once agin whispering,

"I want you Carmelita. Badly. I know you want it too. This just isn't about sex to me Carm. I want to show you how much I care about you. How much you mean to me. How much I need you."

"Don't even try Cooper. Your nothing but a low down thief to me." Carmelita snapped back. Sly grinned that arrogant smile of his and nuzzled her shoulder.

"The body is a funny thing Carmelita. It can tell the truth when words fail to. The way your body is shaking, the quickness of your breath and your racing heart beat tells me that your lying." He said.

Carmelita swore under her breath. It was true. While her mind resisted, her body wanted Cooper more then anything right now. That warmth she had before was exploding into an inferno.

"Sly..." She softly spoke, her hand reaching up to find his. But all she came in contact with was air. She no longer felt his arms around her waist. Turning around, it had appeared Sly was gone. Complete and utter rage boiled inside her. He had toyed with her again. Feeling not only anger but hurt, she turned around to get her Shock Pistol when suddenly she bumped back into the sneaky raccoon . The thief's arms were upon her again, pulling her close.

"You didn't think I would just leave you like that, did you?" He whispered, staring deep into her hazel eyes. Carmelita stared back into his chocolate ones, her anger washing away and feeling paralyzed. Slowly, Sly leaned his muzzle towards her own, tipping her chin up with his hand. His lips met her own in a soft kiss. Sly's tongue sneaked past her teeth and caressed her own.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Get him off of you!"_ Her mind bellowed. She couldn't believe he was doing this. But it felt better than anything she's ever experienced. For a brief moment, she silenced her mind and let her body take over. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer, returning the kiss. Sly's hand moved from her back up to the back of her head, the kiss becoming more heated. Their tongues wrestled back and forth, exploring each other's mouth's.

Carmelita dug her fingers into Sly's shirt, moaning in his mouth. The two were getting hotter by the second. Sly picked the vixen up by the back of her hips and pushed up against the side of the railing, kissing her neck. Carmelita wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning her head back and gasping at the thief's touch.

Unfortunately for the two, Carmelita's law abiding side kicked in again. She pushed him away roughly and slid down from the railing. Neither of them spoke a word. They just stood there a few feet from each other, panting. Sly had a confused look on his face, wondering why she pushed him away after the way she was returning his affection.

"Jesus Cooper...Were you planning to do me right here in the middle of the street?" Carmelita asked between breaths. Sly smiled, saying, "You right my dear Inspector. I should have more will power. But can you blame me for being so enchanted with you?"

A blush rose to her face once more at Sly's flattering words. Regaining her composure, she saw her Shock Pistol in the corner of her eye. Old Ironsides was back in charge. In the distance she could hear sirens. The call she made to the Monaco Police Sation made it through. Thank God they hadn't come any earlier. Now was her chance. Cooper was there, trapped on a bridge and he couldn't swim. She had him. Diving towards her Shock Pistol, she rolled through and brought it up pointing at Cooper. But we was gone. Panic spread throughout her mind.

"_He jumped! He's the worst swimmer I've ever met! I've got to save him! I..."_ She thought, racing to the edge. Then she saw him. Floating away on a barge with his van and the rest of his gang, waving a goodbye to her.

"Damn you Raccoon!" She shouted from the top of her lungs. Again that thief had gotten away. Carmelita leaned against the railing and sighed. She could still feel his lips on her own and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You were close to screwing a thief in the middle of a street!"_ Carmelita shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of Cooper out of her brain. A sudden ring came from her purse, which still hung loosely from her shoulder. Groaning, she knew it was the Chief wanting a report. He was going to hit the roof when she told him Cooper got away.

"When I get back to Paris Ringtail, your ass is mine." She mumbled to herself and headed toward the closing sounds of sirens.

_A/N: Yeesh, did I write that? It was gettin a little steamy there. The next chapter should be even better ;). Hope all have enjoyed it so far. I hope I won't get in trouble for using some of the dialogue from the comic. I stated that I don't own it and who does so I don't see a problem. Anyway, if it is, please contact me so I can make a change. Second Chapter should be up soon. Please review but no flames please._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been pretty busy as of late. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

"_Assholes..."_

Was Carmelita's thoughts as she slammed the door to her apartment. Someone had left a very crude drawing on her desk this morning of her and that thief engaging in certain activities. It was probably that new bitch of a Constable, Neyla. For the rest of the day she was in a horrible mood, biting the heads off anyone who talked to her. She was just happy to be home, away from the abuse. And right now, she had a date with a nice hot shower.

Kicking off her boots, she un holstered her Shock Pistol and hung it on a nearby coat hanger along with her leather jacket. Walking into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her. She unzipped her tube top, slipped out of her jeans and stepped into the shower. Turning the nozzle, a blast of hot water hit her body, soaking her orange fur as she started scrubbing with a bar of soap.

"_That's the stuff..."_

She thought, the water soothing her tense muscles. Carmelita ran her hands through her long, curly blue hair, feeling absolutely relaxed. That was until she looked at the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom and noticed the black dress from that night in Monaco last week. The memory she had been trying to forget from the night came flooding back into her mind.

She could still hear his voice whispering in her ear, the smell of his cologne. The way he touched her and the look of lust in his eyes was unforgettable. She hated it. She hated the fact that she let herself be seduced by that son of a bitch.

Even if it did feel wonderful.

She shook her head at such thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to remember was wrapping her legs around Cooper and playing tonsil hockey with him. Grabbing some shampoo, she started to lather it into her hair. No matter how hard she scrubbed, she couldn't get the feel of Cooper's light fingers off her body.

Turning the nozzle and ending the flow of hot water, Carmelita stepped out and grabbed a nearby towel. Wrapping it around her dripping wet body, she proceeded to dry herself off. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, a robe tied loosely around her. She made her way to the bedroom where she flopped down onto her large bed.

"Another day, another dollar." She mumbled to herself, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. She looked to her side, seeing all the empty space on her bed. Carmelita sighed. On days like this, she wished there was someone to come home to and share that space. Someone to keep her warm on these increasingly cold nights.

A slight bang from her balcony caught her attention.

Carmelita stood up and slowly walked over to the sliding door, her tail lazily trailing behind her. The vixen opened it and peered out. The streets of Paris were silent, darkness covering it like a plague of locus. Taking a few steps outward, she looked down to the streets below. Nothing but blackness.

"_Must of been a pigeon or something."_ She thought, heading back into the bedroom. She was locking the door when a voice called out, causing her to leap out of her fur.

"Aren't you a little cold with just that flimsy robe on?"

Spinning around, she found Sly Cooper sitting on her bed, twirling his cane between his fingers. That same old smile on his face. She made a dash for the door but Sly, quick as ever, sprung up and blocked her.

"Easy there beautiful. Don't want you tearing up this lovely apartment with that Shock Pistol of yours." Sly said.

"Alright then," Carmelita hissed, "I'll kill you with my own two hands."

She lunged at Sly with both hands going for his throat. The raccoon put up his cane, directing her hands to grab the handle. Dropping down to his back, he pulled her forward then pressed both his feet into her stomach. Giving a hard push, Sly's feet threw Carmelita onto the bed. Before she could get up, Cooper was upon her once more, pinning her arms to the soft sheets and sitting on top of her. The Inspector struggled with all her might but just like in Monaco, he had her at his mercy again.

"Relax Carmelita." Sly said to her. But Carmelita continued to struggle until she noticed a horrifying observation. In the struggle with Sly, her robe had opened slightly, exposing more of her than she wished. Her face turned completely red and prayed to God that he wouldn't notice. Sly did notice the look on her face and had a confused look of his own. He looked down and saw the problem, quickly looking back up at her. Her eyes grew wide in horror, thinking he might do the unspeakable. Sly's look turned to one of hurt as he spoke,

"No Carmelita. I would never do such a thing and you know it."

He released her arms and backed away from her. Carmelita quickly wrapped her robe around her as tightly as she could, her face still hot with embarrassment.

"_Christ, he practically saw me naked!"_ Her mind boomed. For a moment, the two stayed exactly were they were. Carmelita had no idea what to do. It was proven that she couldn't get past him and if she jumped the balcony, she would break her neck from such a distance.

Sly had her trapped like a rat.

"What do you want Ringtail?" She finally spoke, low and full of venom.

"Not to do you harm in anyway, I assure you."

"Then what?"

"If I recall, two years ago I saved your life remember?" Sly asked. "Yes and I recall giving you a ten second head start for that." She answered, trying not to remember what happened after that.

"As much as I enjoyed that," Sly said with a grin, "I think another small favor is in order."

Carmelita raised a brow and slowly asked, "What kind of favor?"

"I just want to talk. You owe me that much." The handsome thief replied. Carmelita closed her eyes in frustration. He did save her and her sense of honor did feel she owes him a little bit more.

"Fine. You have five minutes." She huffed. Moving away from the door, Cooper sat on the end of her bed. He patted the space beside him, wanting her to sit beside him.

"Come on Carmelita. I don't bite." He assured her. But Carmelita stayed where she was. "I'm much more comfortable here, thank you. Now cut to the chase Ringtail." She said, feeling annoyed.

"Alright then. I want to talk about that night in Monaco."

Carmelita froze. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Sly stood up and moved a bit closer to her. "I want to talk about what we experienced that night. What we can still experience."

"Listen you slimy bastard," Carmelita snapped, poking a finger at his chest, "That night in Monaco was a fluke. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life and I tell you right now, it won't happen again. Ever."

"Don't lie to me Carmelita. Even you can't deny the feelings you were having then or now."

"Time's up Cooper. Get out." She huffed, pointing to the door. But Sly wasn't finished. "You keep telling yourself that it's wrong. That the thought of having even the slightest bit of affection towards me is a sin." He stepped closer to her.

"You can believe that all you want Carmelita. But if it were true, you wouldn't have even let me touch you, much less kiss you. I didn't force anything upon you that night. You were the one who kissed back. You were the one squeezing my hips with your thighs."

"Shut up." Carmelita whispered, her ears flattening against the back of her head. She didn't want to hear this. Mostly because it was true. She could of resisted him if she truly wanted to, but she didn't. Sly was standing face to face with her now.

"You don't have to be ashamed Carmelita," He said softly, "There's nothing to be ashamed of wanting to be with someone, to love someone."

"I don't love you."

"Let yourself go Carmelita," Sly continued, ignoring what she said, "You put up with all those politics and assholes at work, and for what? To prove you're a good cop? After what you've done in the past, you shouldn't have to prove anything."

Carmelita was silent. Sly was mentally dissecting her. Peeling back truth after truth.

"Let me help you. Let me give you some pleasure in this dark world that surrounds you."

"Is that it?" She asked roughly, "You just want to screw me?" Sly gave her a stern look. "I want to pleasure you physically AND emotionally. Like I said before, this isn't about sex to me. It's about showing you that I care for you and that I can make you happy."

Sly took her hand in his own, putting it against his chest.

"You're the only woman I want Carmelita. I love you."

"Sly...don't..." Carmelita mumbled, almost a whisper. Those feelings from Monaco were coming back. She can't feel this way. Not about him. His hand reached up and gingerly caressed her cheek.

"It's ok to be afraid. I was too but I've accepted it and know the only thing I'm afraid of is losing you."

Carmelita was breaking. The voice that was always telling her that this was a trick or that he was nothing but a wretched crook had been silenced. Those bottled up feelings she had suppressed for years were being unleashed. All she could think of now was how much she wanted him.

Sly leaned his muzzle in close to hers, stopping just centimeters away. Her lips trembled in anticipation.

"Say it." He whispered. Sly knew she was accepting the truth now but he wanted to hear it from her before he takes this next large step.

"Kiss me dammit." Carmelita ordered. That's all Sly needed. Pressing his lips against her's, he slipped his tongue in once more. This time, Carmelita didn't hesitate. She was there to meet him and roughly grabbed his shirt, pulling Sly close.

Their kiss quickly grew heated, Sly wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Carmelita jumped up, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Her heart was racing. It felt so good just to give in and stop denying herself what she wants. Breaking away from Sly, she pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his slim, gymnastic toned chest. She planted soft kisses on his bare shoulders while gently rubbing his stomach. Sly let out a small growl of enjoyment at her touch. The buxom vixen then started to undo his belt, feeling an incredible desire spread throughout her body.

Sly suckled on her neck as he slowly peeled the robe down her shoulders. For every bit of fur and flesh that was exposed, he would plant a small kiss. Her fur was soft and silky to the touch. He felt his pant's and boxer's be yanked down and he kicked them off his feet. He planted another kiss on Carmelita's lips as she let the rest of her robe fall to the floor. Sly picked her up once more, letting her legs wrap around him again. The feel of her bare body against his own made him quiver in delight.

Slowly, he lowered her onto the bed. Carmelita felt all his weight shift onto her and the warmth that emanated from his body. She leaned her head back and moaned as Sly's nimble hands caressed her body, head to tail.

Sly was sure to take his time with her. He wanted to make her feel every bit of pleasure he could dish out. He could feel her hands roaming up and down his back, squeezing his fur tightly if he found a tender spot. The sound of her softly calling out his name was music to his ears.

Carmelita was in ecstacy. No man she had ever been with was as passionate with foreplay as Sly. They usually wanted to get straight to the banging. His soft lips covered almost every inch of her body, his ringed tail dancing behind him.

Sly kissed her softly and slowly positioned himself in front of her. He broke away, looking into her eyes.

"Are you ready my lovely Senorita?"

Carmelita loved it when he spoke Spanish. She pulled his head down and kissed him, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself.

"Make me scream your name Ringtail." She whispered. Sly grinned the biggest grin ever in his life. Kissing her one more time, he reached out and turned off the lamp.

* * *

Carmelita let out a very happy sigh. Sly kissed the back of her neck and pulled her back tighter against his chest. The two lay in bed, completely exhausted after their passionate love making. Carmelita entwined her hand in one of his own.

"How do you feel?" Sly asked her. "Mmm...Amazing." She moaned. Sly chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder.

"I guess those rumors about us are true now."

Carmelita rolled over so that she was sitting on top of him and ran her hands up and down his chest. "I don't think so Cooper," She dug her claws into his chest, not deep enough to hurt him but enough to make him wince. "As far as anyone is concerned, this night never happened. And If you tell anyone about tonight or any other night I decide to let you into my bed, I will hurt you. Understand?"

"My lips are sealed." Sly responded. Carmelita smiled, laying back on top of him. "Good." She said. She knew she didn't have to tell him that but she wanted to make it clear how important this was to her. The raccoon and vixen lay in silence until Sly suddenly spoke.

"Carmelita?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Carmelita paused. It was a question that was inevitable. She loves Sly, but the fact remains he is still a thief and she is still a cop. But Carmelita wasn't about let anybody take him away from her. Unless it was Carmelita herself.

"I do love you Sly, but I still have a job to do. I'm not sure what I'll do when I catch you but I will catch you. Until then, You are mine Sly Cooper and I will keep you all to myself. " She explained with a grin and kissed the bottom of his chin.

"Hmm, I'm looking forward to it." Sly mused, softly rubbing her back. Carmelita kissed him once more on the lips. They made it last for as long as they could before they ran out of breath. Carmelita settled into Sly's arms and soon sleep started to overcome them.

"Goodnight Inspector Fox"

"Goodnight Ringtail."

The End

_A/N: There ya go! Sorry to disappoint anyone who was looking forward to some descriptive lemon action but I wasn't too comfortable writing out a huge love scene. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed it. This could be my last Sly Cooper story for awhile but fear not, I will return with more. Cya!_


End file.
